


Dragon Tales

by caitrionabh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and some dragons, p much just early crush flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: The first time McCree was told about the dragons he laughed.





	Dragon Tales

The first time McCree was told about the dragons he laughed.

“You honestly expect me to believe you can summon spirits?”

Genji’s expression was mostly obscured by his faceplate but the angry furrow of his brow told McCree to back off. He was pretty sure his shoulder was still bruised from the last time he’d pushed things too far, though he knew Genji hadn’t meant to hurt him.

Raising his hands pacifically, he swallowed back his amusement. “Okay, okay. You can summon a dragon. I believe you.”

Genji held his gaze suspiciously a moment longer, before deciding it wasn’t worth the fuss and turning away.

“So where is this mighty dragon then?” McCree asked idly, kicking his legs up onto the coffee table. “Don’t I deserve an introduction?”

When only silence answered him, he glanced over and saw Genji sitting hunched in on himself, arms wrapped around his chest like he was holding himself together.

“Genji?”

“I don’t know where she is. She’s been silent since-” he cut himself off, but McCree knew where that train of thought lead.

Hoping to head off the worst, he slung an arm around Genji’s shoulders - grinning when that managed to wrangle a startled squawk from him - and yanked him closer, sparking a jokingly serious struggle as Genji tried to escape.

By the time McCree conceded defeat, he was hatless, with a bruised knee from getting knocked off of the couch, but Genji was laughing.

“If you ever do find her again, I wouldn’t mind getting to meet a dragon.”

“Deal.” Genji agreed, offering a hand to help McCree off of the floor.

* * *

 Since the first discussion, he’d seen plenty of Genji’s dragon. A flashy apparition of green and a whirlwind of movement, helping Genji effortlessly cut through enemies. Or as McCree called it: a powerful party trick. Watching Genji practice katas with his dragon was certainly a more interesting way to spend down time between missions than most.

These days though, Overwatch was busy. With the only functioning watchpoint in a state of disrepair, Talon hunting down agents and causing havoc, and only having a handful of agents at its disposal, the new Overwatch was almost overwhelmed, and everyone was doing 3 jobs at once to try and keep things going. And if that wasn’t enough tension, Genji had shown up with his brother in tow.

In some ways, Hanzo was very much like what McCree expected: quiet, blunt (though how much of that was intentional was hard to gauge) and a loner. But he was also very clearly pained by what he had done to Genji, and despite his brother’s attempts to convince him otherwise, did not seem to agree that he could atone for his actions. He seemed to spend the majority of his time either hovering awkwardly at the edge of gatherings or logging hours in the practice range, and as Genji continued to try and cajole him into being more social or at least less angst-ridden tensions were beginning to rise. So for both Genji’s sake and out of his own curiosity he had volunteered to pair up with Hanzo for a sweep of an old watchpoint.

Since then, he often partnered with Hanzo, enjoying his sharp, dry humor and the competence he displayed on missions. He understood having a past full of regrets, he understood how hard working for forgiveness could be. And if McCree was honest, he was as easy on the eyes as he was becoming comfortable to be near. They worked well together, they spent down time together, and in a quiet way, they had become trusted friends.

So when Mei had requested that they sweep some old buildings for any remaining servers that might hold the data the scientists had been gathering before the fall to add to their own collection, McCree and Hanzo had agreed to go. The building was supposed to be abandoned entirely, an old ecopoint that nature had already begun reclaiming, and yet as they scanned the entranceway Hanzo quietly pointed out an unnatural clearing in the tangle of growth.

Someone else had gotten here first, but the real question was: were they still here?

Skirting the edge of the point, they found a secondary entrance that looked less disturbed and made their entry.

“Seems quiet enough.”

Hanzo shot him a sidelong glance. “Quiet does not mean empty.”

“True enough.” he agreed. “Want to split and do the loop? We can meet in the middle on the far side by the entrance?”

A curt nod, and Hanzo was off down the dark corridor. Shaking his head, McCree headed off in the opposite direction, stopping at each room to check for disturbances or occupants.

About two-thirds of the way around, he heard a voice.

He tapped the com in his ear. “Hanzo. You nearby?”

“I don’t believe so?” Hanzo sounded confused. “I should only be about halfway along.”

“Then unless you believe in ghosts, we’ve got company.”

“I’m on my way.”

Dropping back a ways, McCree started making his way toward the source of the voices, cutting through hallways to loop around so he was coming from the opposite direction than they were likely expecting him. Peering around a corner he spotted half a dozen men in all black, armed and waiting.

“6 targets. All armed. I’d guess Talon operatives.” McCree whispered. “2 of them are messing with something…” And as his eyes adjusted to the light the strangers were working under he swore softly under his breath.

“McCree?”

“They’re rigging an explosive device. My guess is it’s proximity based. They noticed we were clearing out old watchpoints.”

_Why could missions never just be simple anymore?_ McCree asked himself, sliding around the corner, Peacekeeper at the ready and his other hand on a flashbang.

And then dragons burst through the wall.

They were immense, coiling electric blue, and McCree could feel his hair standing on end, could smell ozone, and heard panicked and pained yells from the soldiers caught in their path. He took a step closer almost unconsciously, not even realizing he had begun to reach out until a soft touch on his arm deterred him.

“While they would not kill you, my dragons are not typically fond of strangers.”

McCree turned to find Hanzo looking almost amused at his stunned expression.

He swallowed. “They’re… beautiful.”

“And dangerous.”

“I see they take after their master then.” McCree replied and had the pleasure of watching Hanzo’s face redden slightly in the fading glow of his dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened here i just wanted to write about mccree being gay and also the noodle dragons.
> 
> come yell with me on tumblr @ rowanshrub


End file.
